Du renouveau?
by Izaza
Summary: Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans, il est envoyé à Gryffondor avec ses amis fidèles : Hermione et Ron. Les années passes et Harry aime faire des blagues aux Serpentards (comme son père et ses amis). À l'entrée de la sixième année, un garçon mystérieux arrive à Poudlard, il a 16 ans et son nom de famille donne des frissons à tout le monde.
1. Prologue

_Du renouveau?_

_Il n'y a pas de guerre dans ma FanFiction, mais il y a bien une friction entre Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Description : Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans, il est envoyé à Gryffondor avec ses amis fidèles : Hermione et Ron. Les années passes et Harry aime faire des blagues aux Serpentards (comme son père et ses amis). À l'entrée de la sixième année, un garçon mystérieux arrive à Poudlard, il a 16 ans et son nom de famille donne des frissons à tout le monde._

_Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (Malheureusement)!_

_J'ai quelques personnages qui sont à moi, par contre! Voici les descriptions :_

_Jackson Evens : Garçon envoyé à Serpentard, tempérament calme et très charmeur, il est un garçon qui fait baver les filles de toutes les maisons. Il arrive à Poudlard en sixième année. Il a les cheveux noirs foncés et les yeux noirs, il est grand et mince._

_Maylen Humphrey : Garçon envoyé à Gryffondor, très discret. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué sa présence, jusqu'à ce que Jackson arrive. Meilleur ami de Jackson, les garçons n'ont pas besoin d'être dans la même pièce pour sentir si l'un ou l'autre à besoin d'aide. Maylen est un garçon aux cheveux rouges (qui sont naturels selon lui) et les yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il est un peu plus petit que Jackson, mais aussi mince que lui._

_Caleb Grey : Caleb est un garçon très studieux, toujours dans ses livres. Il est à Serdaigle et il est très intelligent. C'est un garçon qui ne parle jamais, mais qui attira l'attention de Jackson. Il est un plus petit que Maylen et Jackson et il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns. Il est aussi mince que les deux autres._

_Voilà, c'est mes trois nouveaux personnages de ma FanFictions ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :D_

_Une petite review, svp :)_

* * *

-Hey, Harry, comment vas-tu? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Hermione! Je vais bien et toi?

-Je vais bien, prêt pour une nouvelle année? Sourit Hermione.

-Je suis prêt pour une autre année à faire des blagues. Répondit Harry, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Harry, c'est les BUSE cette année…

-Oh, Hermione, arrête avec tes BUSE, nous sommes qu'au début de l'année! S'écria un garçon roux qui venait d'arriver dans le compartiment.

Voici Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et, surtout, meilleur complice de celui-ci. Il s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami et prit un choco-grenouille. Hermione regarda Ron avec étonnement. Il venait d'arriver dans le wagon et déjà qu'il était en train de manger, c'était exaspérant. Elle se retourna vers Harry, celui-ci riait avec Ron. Elle soupira.

-Ça ne va pas? Mia?

-Oh, si, ça va, mais vous m'exaspérez…

-Dégage si on te fait des problèmes!

-Ron! Cria Harry. Écoute le pas, donc tu me disais?

Hermione sourit à son ami, comparé à Ron, Harry était plus tendre et plus gentil que lui.

-Je disais dont que c'était nos BUSE cette année et que c'est très important. Termina Hermione.

-D'accord, je te promets que je vais étudier. Sourit celui-ci. Et toi aussi Ron!

Ron releva la tête de ses bonbons. Quoi? Lui, étudier? PFF! Il avala sa nourriture avant de parler.

-Fais comme tu veux, Harry, mais moi, je veux faire des blagues à ses maudits Serpentards. Ils sont tellement sournois et…

-C'est beau Ron, tu radotes!

-Oh, la miss-je-sais-tout ne veut pas m'écouter!

Hermione se tu, elle savait que c'était une peine perdu, Ron était toujours comme ça et elle s'était habituée à son comportement, qui peut être violent quelques fois. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, faisant un souhait que cette année tout change. Elle aperçu le château.

-Regardez! On arrive!

Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps pour regardez le château. C'était une tradition, depuis la première année, quand ils arrivèrent proche du château, le trio regardait toujours la magnifique bâtisse. Ron sourit à son ami et il su qu'il préparait déjà quelque chose aux Serpents! L'année vient de commencer à Poudlard!


	2. Des nouveaux?

_Coucou :) Donc, j'écris cette petite Fic et je sais que mon prologue ne dit pas grand chose, donc je mets mon premier chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews. C'est ce qui nous permet de savoir si on continue ou non l'histoire. Merci!_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Harry arriva, avec ses amis, à la grande salle. Ils s'assirent à leur table, Gryffondor. Il regarda tout le monde arriver, mais surtout les nouveaux. Il espère que certains viennent à Gryffondor. Il se tourna vers Ron, qui se plaid que la nourriture n'est pas encore là.

-Ron, la nourriture arrive après la distribution…

-Je sais Hermione! J'ai faim !

Hermione soupira, une autre année à se faire critiquer et gueuler. Génial! Elle se tourna vers les nouveaux, ils étaient en train de se faire distribués et comme à tous les années, ils furent réjouis quand on entendit Gryffondor par le choixpeau. Après que tous les élèves furent placés, Hermione entendit Harry parler avec Ron.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler si mal!

-T'inquiètes Harry, si elle ne veut pas que je lui parle comme ça, elle me l'aurait dit.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, comment pouvait-il des choses si terrible, quand elle se leva pour se sauver, elle fonça sur un garçon.

-Je… Je suis désolée… Dit Hermione, entre deux sanglots.

-Ce n'est rien. Il prit son visage et il regarda dans les yeux. Pourquoi une si jolie fille pleure-t-elle à la entrée de l'école? Questionna le garçon.

-C'est… Elle tourna son visage pour le caché du garçon.

Le garçon regarda autour et vit un trou dans le banc des Gryffondor. _Me semblait que c'était les plus gentil. _Rit-il mentalement. Il prit la main de la jeune Gryffondor et doucement l'amena vers la table.

-Salut, tu dois être Harry Potter, je te ramène ton amie, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, elle pleure.

Harry se tourna vers l'inconnu, il donnait des frissons.

-Hermione? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait! Cria Harry en se levant immédiatement.

L'inconnu soupira, son meilleur ami avait raison sur lui. Il prit le bras de la jeune Gryffondor et l'amena vers lui.

-Moi? Rien, mais vous si. Elle se sauvait de la table.

Harry regarda encore le garçon, il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et il n'avait jamais vu un garçon comme lui avant.

-Qui es-tu?

-Tu vas le savoir assez tôt. Répondit celui-ci.

-Lâche Hermione! Cria Ron.

-Je ne la tiens pas. Il laissa le bras de la Gryffondor, celle-ci se tourna vers lui, ses larmes avaient fait une trace rouge sur ses joues. Elle regarda ses yeux, puis elle s'assit, après que le garçon lui fit signe.

-Si je la revois en larmes, vous allez voir ce que je suis capable de faire.

Puis il parti en direction des professeurs. Il salua le directeur, puis donna des bisous à Minerva McGonagall. Harry trouva son comportement très bizarre. Il salua Severus Rogue, puis les autres personnels. Il attendit que le directeur se lève pour savoir où il irait.

-Bien, mes chers enfants, je voudrais vous présentez un nouveau élève. Il ne pouvait pas être présent les années précédentes. Je vous présente Jackson Evens. Comme son nom de famille lui dit, il est le fils de la famille de sang-pur les Evens. Avant toute confusion, il n'y a aucun lien entre Lily Evens et ce jeune garçon.

Harry eut une réaction au nom de sa mère, ce garçon a le même nom de famille que sa mère! Minerva se leva et alla déposer le choixpeau sur sa tête. Toute la salle fut silencieuse, l'héritier de la famille la plus puissante serait à Poudlard! Chaque élève souhaitait que l'héritier vienne dans leur maison, chaque élève, sauf un. Harry Potter. Il n'aimait pas ce garçon mystérieux. Bien qu'il a l'air puissant, il était certain qu'il ne l'étais pas comme le dit le directeur.

-SERPENTARD!

Tous les élèves de Serpentard se levèrent! Ils avaient enfin quelqu'un digne de leur maison. Jackson regarda vers la table des Gryffondor, faisant un signe à quelqu'un, mais personne su qui. Un petit signe pour dire : désolé. Puis il parti vers sa nouvelle famille.

_Côté Gryffondor_

-C'est quoi tout ce cirque? Nous on a Harry Potter! Dit fièrement Ron.

-Ce cirque, Ron, est que ce garçon est le plus puissant! Répondit Hermione.

-Tu es déjà amoureuse de lui, avec un seul regard!

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! Il me respecte…

-N'importe quoi!

-Ça suffit! Quelqu'un peut m'en dire plus de lui? Et c'est qui qu'il regardait?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être à notre pleurnicharde d'amie!

-Ron! Il ne me regardait pas!

-Ouais, il va avoir à faire à moi aussi non!

La table des Gryffondor était silencieuse, ainsi que toutes les autres suite à l'intervention de Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon rit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et toute la pièce fut encore plus silencieuse. Le garçon se mit à rougir.

-Pourquoi tu ris! Espèce de…

-Je te conseil de ne pas finir ta phrase. La voix de Jackson était froide, très froide.

-Ça va aller, Jacksy…

-Jacksy! Crièrent toute l'école.

-Mayly…

-Oh, le nouveau à un petit ami! Il est fif!

Jackson et Mayly se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, est-ce qu'ils feraient vraiment… Puis Jackson prit la main du garçon et déclara.

-Maylen Humphrey, veux-tu être mon époux pour l'éternité!

-Oui! Répondit Maylen, avec toute la force pour ne pas rire.

Puis d'un mouvement très manchot, Jackson embrassa Maylen. Tous les regards étaient sur eux. Les professeurs étaient désespérés, c'était une très mauvaise idée de mettre ses deux là ensembles…

-Quoi!?

-Non, mais tu as cru? Tu es stupide. Ria Jackson. Je vous présente mon meilleur ami, mon complice et…

-C'est beau la présentation? Je suis avec eux depuis la première année et…

-Je ne te connaissais pas. Termina Harry.

Maylen est devenu rouge. C'était tellement facile de le gêner.

-C'est Maylen Humphrey, il est un sang-mêlé.

-Tu es ami avec un sang-souillé? Demanda Ron.

-Me semblait que c'était une attitude de Serpentard dire cela, mais faut croire que c'est autant une attitude de Gryffondor.

Ron ne répondit pas à cela. Il avait raison. Ron Weasley avait honte de lui-même.

-Je vous préviens, vous faites quelque chose à Maylen et je le saurais!

Il parti vers sa table. Maylen s'assit puis Hermione le rejoint.

-Salut. Sourit la jeune Gryffondor.

-Salut Hermione.

-C'est vraiment juste ton ami?

Maylen ria. C'était rare qu'il rie, mais quand Jackson était dans la place, il était plus heureux.

-Oh que oui, je ne voudrais pas être plus. Jackson est totalement hétéro.

-Parce que ce baiser avait l'air…

-Tu viens de le dire, il avait l'air, Jackson est bon pour les rôles. Sourit Maylen.

-Tu le connais depuis quand?

-Depuis très longtemps!

Ensembles, Hermione et Maylen parlèrent pendant toute la soirée.

_Côté Serpentard_

-On a Evens! Crièrent tous les Serpentards.

-Salut, je suis Jackson Evens, je suis content d'être à Serpentard! Sourit l'adolescent.

-Tu es vraiment puissant? Demanda Nott.

-Je ne compare pas par la puissance. Répondit-il.

-Fais attention à Potter et Weasley, c'est deux là sont… Commença Draco Malfoy.

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vois le garçon aux cheveux rouges? Demanda celui-ci.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-C'est mon meilleur ami! Termina Jackson.


	3. cours de DCLFDM

_Voici aussi le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous allez aimé... :)_

* * *

Jackson Evens rejoignit son meilleur ami, il était dans la grande salle. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. Les regards étaient sur eux, on vit une petite rougeur sur les joues de Maylen.

-Comment tu vas?

-Je vais bien, mais je ne suis pas habitué à tous les regards…

-Après 13 ans d'amitié, tu n'es toujours pas habitué?

-Non…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, lui? Demanda une voix.

Jackson se tourna vers la voix, il vit le trio : Hermione, Harry et Ron. Jackson se leva et se plaça devant le trio, tant qu'à Maylen, il resta assis à la table et fit un petit soupir.

-Jackson, ne fait rien…

-T'inquiètes! S'écria Jackson, avec un petit clin d'œil. Donc? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec mon ami? Demanda celui-ci.

-Si, tu as le droit… Répondit Hermione.

-Hermione! T'ais-toi! Non, tu n'as pas le droit!

-Dis-moi Hermione, il n'est pas ton petit ami?

-Si! On sort ensemble, ça te dérange? Commença Ron.

-Je parle à Hermione.

-Si… Répondit celle-ci.

-Tu sais, commença Jackson, je serais un meilleur petit ami que lui.

Hermione regarda le nouveau Serpentard. Il ne devait pas avoir tout à fait tord. Ron était de plus en plus méchant envers elle…

-Tu veux mourir? Demanda Ron. Elle m'appartient!

-Oh, si Madame appartient à toi, c'est une meilleure raison de te l'a piqué.

-Ron, calmes-toi. Commença Harry. Tu vois pas qui te nargue?

-Me nargue?

-Oh, tu devais jouer le jeu Harry, tu n'es pas un bon ami. T.T.T.T.

-Jacksy, on y va? Les cours commencent bientôt.

-On a quoi?

-Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Génial! Non en fait, ce n'est pas génial! Termina Ron.

-Est-ce qu'on t'a parlé? Non, donc t'ais-toi. Comme ça je vais pouvoir te combattre? Questionna Jackson à Maylen.

-En fait…

-Je veux te combattre!

Toute la salle s'est tue, Harry Potter venait de défier le nouveau. Jackson regarda le jeune et dans une voix sarcastique il répondit.

-Tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Puis il alla vers la salle de cours, suivit de près par son meilleur ami.

-Tu sais, il ne te lâchera pas…

-J'aime mieux qu'il soit sur moi que sur toi.

-Je sais me défendre Jackson!

-C'est pour sa que tu es resté silencieux pendant six ans et que tu ne parlais jamais?

-Oh… Ferme là!

-J'ai raison! Sourit Jackson.

-Pour la deuxième fois, ferme là!

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-Je crois que Severus voulait faire un combat entre deux personnes et j'espère être contre toi!

-Mayly, Severus nous connait trop bien, il sait qu'on est de la même force…

-Je sens que tu seras avec Potter.

-Tant mieux! Je vais lui faire quelques leçons. Sourit le jeune Serpentard.

Maylen ne rajouta rien à cela. Quand il arriva dans la classe, il avait quelques élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard, Jackson remarqua que les Serpentards étaient d'un côté et que tous les Gryffondors de l'autre. Avec un petit soupir, il rejoignit ses amis serpents. Maylen, tant qu'à lui, alla dans la salle du fond. Tous les autres élèves arrivèrent quasiment en même temps, ce qui signifie en juste avant l'heure de commencement. Hermione regarda Jackson pendant une fraction de secondes, Ron lui tira le bras. Harry fit un regard noir envers le nouveau. Il voulait que Rogue le mette avec lui, pour le combat.

- Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un combat, tous les sorts sont autorisés, sauf les sorts impardonnables!

Les Serpentards se regardèrent, eux ne feraient rien de cochon, mais les Gryffondors…

Du côté des Gryffondors, ils ont fait la même réaction.

-Je voudrais commencer avec M. Malfoy et M. Weasley!

Ron se leva fier de lui. Draco, tant qu'à lui, avait un sourire sournois. C'était le moment de lui faire payer toutes les blagues qu'Harry et lui ont fait. Jackson fit un signe à Draco. Il comprit et alla devant Ron.

-Pas de coup chiant, hein Ron?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Sourit celui-ci.

-Ça! _Stupefix! _

Ron évita de justesse le sort que Draco lui avait envoyé et son regard devenait noir. _Après seulement le premier sort? Il ne sera plus objectif… _Pensa Jackson.

-_Bombarda Maxima! _Cria Ron.

-_Protego! Stupefix!_

Puis Ron fut atteint par le sort. Draco se redressa et se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci était content qu'un de ses serpents gagnent.

-Victoire pour Draco Malfoy!

Tous les Serpentards applaudirent. Puis, tout le monde vit son tour. Maylen s'était affronté contre Nott et il a gagné. Hermione contre Zabini et c'était Zabini qui avait gagné. Maintenant, il ne restait que deux personnes. Harry Potter se leva, mais Jackson resta à sa place.

-Tu ne veux pas me battre? Demanda le Gryffondor.

-Ça va être un match équitable ou pas?

-Tu veux dire quoi?

-Je te demande si tu vas utiliser de la magie qui n'est pas dans les livres.

-Tu veux dire quoi?

-Je veux dire que je sens que tu ne seras pas équitable.

-Harry est toujours honnête! Cria Ron.

Jackson se leva lentement, alla en avant et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient déterminés et il avait un regard confiant.

-Tu vas en mordre la poussière! S'écria Harry.

-J'en suis pas très persuadé. Répondit calmement Jackson. Je suis quand même Jackson Evens, fils de Mélanie Gaunt, descendante direct de Salazar Serpentard et Alexander Evens, je fais parti du registre des sang-purs.

On vit Harry avaler durement, descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, ce n'est pas un sorcier comme les autres. Il inspira, dans quoi il s'était encore embarqué! Ron qui lui disait que ce n'était qu'un garçon d'une famille de rien… Descendant de Serpentard, il ne trouve pas que ce n'était rien! Jackson, tant qu'à lui, avait un sourire, il était satisfait. Harry inspira rapidement puis leva sa baguette.


	4. Un combat pas comme les autres

_Coucou :) Voici le chapitre 3 ^^_

_Une petite review? Je prends autant les commentaires positifs que négatifs ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

-_Stupefix! _Cria le Gryffondor. Je l'ai touché! Cria Harry.

-Je ne suis pas si sûre!

-Comment?

-_Protego? _Tu connais?

-Mais tu n'as rien dit!

-Une formule informulée, ça existe!

-Ne me dis pas que… Harry n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, un sortilège le frappa, il se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter.

Maylen regarda son meilleur ami, il savait que ce n'était pas son genre de sortilège, ce qui veut dire qui réfléchissait. Harry ne connaissait pas les formules informulées et il était en sixième année, c'était étrange pour un garçon qui devait être le meilleur de son école. Maylen retourna vers la scène, ce qui vit le fit lever de sa chaise.

-_Sectumsempra! _Cria Harry.

-_Protego! _Tu es fou! C'est de la magie noire!

-Rogue a dit qu'on pouvait tout prendre, sauf les sortilèges impardonnables!

-Tu veux jouer à ça? _Serpentorsia! _

-Tu crois qu'un simple serpent me ferait peur?

Jackson eut un sourire sadique. Harry recula pendant quelques secondes, son ancêtre était Salazar Serpentard, donc il doit parler Fourchelang!

-«Attaque!»

Pour tout le groupe, ce n'était qu'un sifflement que Jackson avait fait, mais le serpent sembla comprendre ce langage et il essaya d'attaquer Harry, mais juste avant qu'il put. Jackson parla.

-«Stop!»

Le serpent resta sur place et Harry se cacha encore.

-Tu veux continuer comme ça? Demanda le Serpentard.

-Tu as…

-Je peux parler Fourchelang et je peux aussi faire en sorte que tu meurs, mais ça ne serait pas apprécié. Donc, _Vipera Evanesca. _

Le serpent brûla et il disparut.

-Tu vas le payer! _Stupefix!_

Avant même qu'Harry fasse l'attaque, Jackson avait informulé un bouclier. Donc le sort détruit le bouclier. Puis Harry leva sa baguette, Jackson pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux, qu'allait-il faire?

-_Avada Kedavra! _

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'Harry le sente. Tranquille, mais en vitesse, Jackson fit la formule de _protego, _mais pour protéger tout le monde de la classe. Chaque élève regarda la scène, sous le choc, personne ne peut protéger d'un sort impardonnable. Rogue se leva, mais Jackson lui fit un signe. Il sorti du bouclier.

-Que croyais-tu faire? Me tuer?

-Non… Ce… Non!

-Alors tu devrais trouver une excuse et vite.

-Je ne voulais pas faire ce sort, ce n'est pas moi qui l'a fait…

On pouvait voir un garçon qui se déplaçant en arrière d'Harry. Jackson se dit qu'il devait avoir senti la personne derrière et c'est pour cette raison qui était nerveux. Sans surprise, il vit Ron Weasley.

-Tu voulais me tuer? Ron?

-Tu allais battre Harry! Sale Fourchelang.

-Je ne savais pas que parler aux serpents étaient mal vu.

-Tu arrives comme ça et tu essaies de tuer mon meilleur ami!

-Je te comprends, j'aurais fait pareil pour Maylen, mais je crois qu'Harry est assez doué pour m'affronter, sans ton aide Ronald.

-Tu as peur de nous deux?

-Non, pas du tout, si tu veux, je peux le prouver.

Jackson lança un regard à Maylen, celui-ci alla rejoindre son ami.

-Tu veux que je combatte à tes côtés?

-Il prend son meilleur ami comme compagnon de combat, je prends le mien.

-C'est de la triche!

-Ce n'est pas de la triche de faire un sort impardonnable sur le dos de TON meilleur ami?

Ron se tu. Harry lui fit un sourire. Les quatre personnes se placèrent, prêt au combat. Jackson regarda Maylen et en silence il comprit son message. _Sois prudent, petit frère._ Maylen n'était pas le frère de sang de Jackson, mais il était son frère de cœur. Harry commença le combat, mais bien vite, Maylen fit revoler sa baguette. Harry regarda le Gryffondor.

-Tu…

-Tu ne connais pas la formule d'_Expelliarmus_? Questionna Maylen.

-Si, mais je n'ai pas… Oh, formule informulée…

-Tu devrais t'habituer, c'est très important de savoir faire des formules informulées…

-Il n'a pas de leçon à savoir de toi! Cria Ron.

-Tu m'énerves! _Incarcerem! _

Ron fut ligoté. Il essaya pendant plusieurs minutes de se défaire, mais les cordes serraient de plus en plus.

-J'ai rajouté une petite touche. Sourit Jackson. Merci Maylen, je peux terminer seul, maintenant.

Maylen sourit à son ami et retourna s'asseoir. Ron resta, encore, attacher et Rogue alla défaire le sort, il alla s'asseoir, puis Harry retourna vers le combat.

-Revenu à la case départ? Demanda Jackson. Maintenant, aucun sort impardonnable et surtout, que le meilleur gagne. Sourit-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait!

-Je sais, mais je te préviens.

Jackson se plaça et regarda son meilleur ami, il lui sourit. Il retourna vers la scène du combat. C'était la vraie maintenant et il sentait que ça ne va pas être du repos. Harry fit les sortilèges basiques, tandis que Jackson en avait marre.

-Regarde ça!

De la baguette de Jackson, un loup de glace sorti. Il était devant lui et il attendait. Le loup était grand et Harry resta figé devant toute cette magie. _Il n'est même pas un peu épuisé! Avec tous les protego et toutes les attaques qu'il avait faits avant, il est encore capable de faire ça! _Pensa Harry, terrifié. Jackson s'avança et flatta le loup.

-Je te présente une magie très rare.

-Est-ce un…

-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas un _spero patronum. _Commença Jackson. Comme tu peux le voir, je peux le toucher, il n'est pas qu'une simple lumière. Maintenant, fais ton travail, Glacies Lupus*.

Harry courut, mais le loup de glace l'attrapa bien vite, puis d'un mouvement, il pénétra dans l'estomac d'Harry. Toute la classe fut silencieuse, Maylen se leva puis alla vers Harry qui était allongé sur le sol.

-Tu as frappé fort.

-Son ami m'a envoyé un _Avada _quand même.

-Bon, j'imagine qu'il doit aller à l'infirmerie. Répondit le professeur.

-Il serait mieux, son cœur est gelé pendant 2h environ, sauf avec une potion de réchauffement.

-J'y vais. M. Evens, vous aviez très bien réagi. 20 points pour Serpentard et j'enlève 25 points pour Gryffondor, comprenez M. Weasley qu'un sortilège impardonnable n'est pas toléré dans notre école, mais, M. Evens a su gérer le tout. Je rajoute 15 points à Gryffondor pour l'effort de M. Humphrey, quand il a rejoint M. Evens.

Severus fit un sort à Harry pour le faire éviter et parti vers l'infirmerie.

_Salle commune des Gryffondors._

-Je veux qu'il paye!

-Ron, tu dois avouer qu'il a été très fort et…

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis? T'ais-toi Hermione! Bon, donc, on fait quoi Harry?

-Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne crois pas que ça serait une bonne idée…

-Pour?

-Parce qu'il a son meilleur ami avec nous. Répondit Hermione.

-En effet, Maylen Humphrey est à Gryffondor et…

-On a juste à le mettre hors circuit. Déclara Ron.

-C'est une idée, donc on doit faire en sorte qu'Humphrey ne puisse pas prévenir on ami et ensuite on va faire quoi?

-Si on mettrait toute la salle commune au couleur des Gryffondors et qu'on changerait tout leur shampooing avec nos couleurs!

-C'est… une idée parmi tant d'autres…

-Aller, on l'a jamais fait celui là! Et sincèrement, je crois qu'on va devoir réduire nos blagues sur eux, avec le nouveau.

-Ouais, tu as raison, donc, couleur Gryffondor chez les Serpentards? Sourit Harry et les deux amis se mirent à rire.

* * *

*Glacies Lupus = traduction de Latin Loup de glace ^^


End file.
